Terra sequel
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Summary: in movies 2 and 3 what would have happened if Magneto had set his sights on the powerful Terra to help him and his army? Will Magneto manipulate the girl? Or will he use other means to get her on his side. Also Pyro and Rogue are NOT a couple. Also I will redo the first part of Terra's story. This is dedicated to PyroManiac Warning: Spanking of minors
1. Chapter 1: Protective Pyro

Terra Allerdyce the sequel:

Note: yes I know you guys are probably beginning to wonder where the hell I've been. I've said it before and I will say it again...RP! Role play...I am addicted now and I am trying to best to find time for my writing too. Terra is by far my favorite OC character. Sorry I love Alison and the others too but Terra was my first original idea. So she is special AND she has a fb and I get to RP her so that's always fun. And also Terra's story is the longest and the one that will have the most action and the most parts because I have so much planned for her.

Summary: This is the sequel to Terra Allerdyce. This takes place about a year later and I know I'm not done with that one yet but at the moment I have more idea's for the sequel and the original tends to be better after I start the sequel or at least it seemed to work the last time. Basically this is movie 2 and 3 if Terra had been there all along.

Also I will mention Terra's power since I don't think I've done that yet. Her powers are A firestarter...she is telekinetic and she can control people also she can blow things up by flicking her hands and on very rare occasions she can manipulate and freeze time. But she can't always do it. And also...No evil Jean. Oh and I also kind threw in a rivalry between Pyro and Rogue...and also the original idea was that Pyro was the only one used to create her but since then I decided the Rogue was also used so when she says mama she is talking about Rogue. Also Terra starts out at 13 but the end of this that is going to change. You'll see later on.

Warnings: Spanking as always..oh and I don't warn for cussing because lets face it...there are freaking 8 year old these days that cuss more then I do. So I don't feel I need to warn for cussing which is why I never do.

Chapter one: Protective Pyro

It was a huge problem. The police had surrounded the house and me daddy and mama and the weird guy with claws that they call Logan were all on the porch. Though he had been shot and was on the ground now and the police told us to get on the ground. I was by my father...or at least I was until he had an arm out in front of me and ordered "Get behind me Terra." I got nervous when I saw him finger his lighter taking it out. I knew what he was going to do. "Daddy let me help.." I begged but then one of them shot at me. I yelped in shock and then dodged the bullet easily but I could almost see the fury rise in my father and he moved fast. He grabbed me and twirled me fast tossing me to the ground then used his powers glaring hotly at the police " Okay...that's it! NOBODY messes with my kid you fucking assholes!" He threw fire at them now and most of them ran when they saw that though he did burn a couple of them. There was only a couple around now but they were hiding. And some were in their cars. Daddy shot at them anyways. My eyes widened "Daddy stop..." I whined because he was scaring me. I wasn't used to seeing HIM being out of control. Usually it was me. I could still see it. It was like fire in his eyes. And now I understood why he was so pissed. They had shot at me. But that didn't mean that they deserved to be destroyed completely. And I knew how much damage he could do if given half the chance. Mama kept looking back and forth like she was trying to think of something to do. But it was me that came up with an idea first. All I could see was daddy burning people. And I didn't want to think of him like me. He was my daddy. My hero. He wasn't evil. he wasn't bad. Not like I was. And so I did the only thing I could think of to stop him. I crawled over by his feet and then lunged up grabbing his wrists and it was like magic. The second he felt my touch he regained control. Because he would rather let them get away then risk hurting me. The fire died instantly when he felt my smaller hands on his wrist and he looked down at me now. "Daddy...it's okay...you can stop now." I told him and he looked up at the burning grass as the burning cars and saw the others getting away. He let them go. Then my mom glared dangerously as if to say she would kill him if he hurt me and then he glared right back at her that lasted for only a moment because he remembered that I was right in front of him. He embraced me in a tight hug and I rested my head against his chest and he stroked my hair and I could feel him calming down. He lifted my head from his chest and put both his hands on the side of my face looking sternly at me "Don't you EVER do that again! When I'm using my power you don't jump right in front of me Terra! You keep your distance so that you don't accidentally get hurt!"" he growled then he softened a bit "Do you have any idea what it would do to me if you got hurt because of me? If I burned you? Little girl it would kill me." He hugged me now. "I'm sorry daddy..." he stroked my hair now. "It's okay little one. Your safe now. And daddy won't ever let anything hurt you. And if anything tries.." I interrupted him "yeah yeah daddy...I saw...they will feel the wrath of the protective Pyro." I laugh now. He grins "Damn straight little girl!" he and mama declared at the same time and then glared at each other for having the same protective thought at the same time. I just laughed. Even if they never learned to like each other they would always have one thing that connected them. They would always have one thing in common. Because they would always have me. "Oh just admit that you both love me and move the hell on! Gees!" I rolled my eyes at them.

Daddy stopped glaring at her to snap at me "hey! Watch your mouth." Then mama began to argue about how HER daughter could say whatever I wanted to and he argued back that HIS child wasn't allowed to cuss and then I tuned them out because it got kinda boring after that. I don't really get entertained by watching others argue just for the hell of arguing.

At the camp: It was dark out and I was getting sleepy but I didn't want to sleep yet. We had set up camp in the woods and Magneto and Mystic had joined up. After an hour of watching me try to fight it daddy came over from where he had been sitting alone and crouched before me he gripped my chin and lifted my face to his "Go to bed." he said gently but firmly. He kissed my forehead and then stood up. I didn't move yet. But then he snapped his fingers to get my attention. "Bed Terra. NOW." his tone was more firm this time and I didn't feel like pushing it. I looked around and though everyone was around somewhere close I knew that didn't matter. Daddy didn't care about privacy. He would prefer not to have to spank me at all but it didn't matter to him where we were. If he needed to do it then he was gonna do it. I knew he would spank me there if he thought it was necessary. So I wasn't gonna push my luck. I stood up and then went to my tent. Dad followed me in and I was a bit worried now. I couldn't remember doing anything bad enough to earn a spanking yet. "Don't look so worried. Your not in trouble...yet. But this isn't a game this time Terra. I need you to stay focused. You HAVE to listen to me. If I tell you to do something you don't hesitate. I don't care what it's about. If I tell you to go to sleep then you go to sleep. If I tell you to run or to hide or to get back then you follow my orders to the letter. I don't care if I'm laying on the ground dying. If I tell you to get the hell out of there you better leave me and get your butt out of there. This is dangerous and I'm not gonna have you getting yourself killed or hurt. So I need you to pay attention. I'm going to start swatting you when you start zoning out. Is that clear?" he asked

"Um...yes?" I say.

"Good girl." he hugged me now and then turned me "now get in bed." he gave me a not so gentle swat on my bottom now. And I laid down in the sleeping bag. Daddy came over and laid a blanket over me to keep me from getting cold. He petted my hair for a minute "I love you Princess." he said calling me by his pet nickname for me.

Several hours later on the plane after the adults went out of the plane  
: It is SO freaking boring just waiting in a helicopter! Especially when your trapped with your two teenage parents while everyone else went off to have an adventure.\. Don't get me wrong. I LOVE my parents. But sometimes...like NOW they are so freaking annoying! And NO I will NOT go into detail cause they argue about the DUMBEST things! I swear! If mama said the sky was blue daddy would argue that it's black just for the hell of it!

I went to sit down by the guy Magneto who apparently can't be trusted according to the other men. He smiled at me. "hello my dear. And what can you do?" he asked about my power. I show him the I can light fires and that I can move things and that I can control others and then got a glare from Bobby after I made him scratch his head.

The blue mutant whispers to Magneto "What about the plane for Jean?"

Magneto shakes his head "No my dear..can't you see that she is far greater? Yes...it's her we need." he said but I didn't hear any of that.

Magneto looked at me the same way that I look at my father. "Absolutely amazing my dear...you are a god and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. What's your name dear girl?" he asked kindly.

Mama came over now and grab my arm pulling me up now "Nun of yer business ye stay away from me daughter!" she said in her funny accent. "Ow...mama.." I whined and she looked lightly at me "O sorry sug...mama sorry." she rubbed my sore wrist now and daddy came over and jerked me away "You watch how your grabbing MY daughter! You bruise her and I will kill you!" he glared and I hit him in the tummy "Daddy be nice! Mama didn't mean to!" I glare up at him now. Pyro glared at mama still "Yeah well MAMA is gonna be sorry if she does that again!" Mama looked a bit hurt and walked away. Daddy pulled me over and looked at my arm "Daddy stop being mean to mama...she's nice and I love her and she's my mama! And you can't be mean to her anymore!...okay daddy?" dad concentrated on my wrist and I yanked it out "daddy I'm FINE!" I insisted and then he sat down glaring "Give me your hand right now! Daddy has to be sure. Now give it here!" I instantly obeyed that tone and let him check my wrist and gave a sweet smile to mama and it seemed to raise her spirits cause she smiled back at me. Once daddy was satisfied he let me go.

"As amusing as this family squabble is I only asked for her name. There was no need to get defensive. I wasn't going to hurt her." Magneto says now. And I"m not sure why but at that moment I blurted out. "Terra. My name is Terra."

" TERRA!" Daddy scolded and yanked me over against his side and landed a sharp slap to my thirteen year old bottom I winced at that sing and yelped then he sat me down on the bench now. "You sit there and you don't move until I say." he informed sternly and I pouted but sat there and then watched him go over and sit by Magneto. "Look..I don't know what your after...but you keep your thoughts off my daughter. Got it?" he glared.

Magneto then changed gears knowing that to get one you needed the other. "And whats your name?"

"John." Daddy states in a bored tone.

"What's your real name John?" Magneto asked.

"Pyro..." dad says.

Dad looked a bit more interested now. he showed the man that he could control fire "I can't make the fire. But I can control it." he says and I have a stray thought wondering if he's jealous of my power.

Magneto tells him not to be ashamed "I'm not ashamed..." dad says.

"why of course you are. There sits your pretty child her power far greater then yours or anyone that even I have ever seen. I myself am jealous of her power." Magneto says glancing at me now and I wonder why anyone would be jealous of someone so dangerous as me.

Daddy got mad "I'm NOT jealous of my daughter!"

Magneto gave him a gentle look "Oh no? Then why get so defensive? Your not fooling me my boy...there's nothing wrong with admiring another for their power. And she came from you. That must make you somewhat proud of her."

Again he had said the wrong thing. "STOP talking about my daughter!"

"Very well. I apologize. You know there's a war coming Pyro. And I could use a man of your talents. Are you certain your on the right side?" he asked.

My eyes widened but I kept my mouth shut. I would have said something but I'm pretty sure that I'm in time out so I can't talk. And so I just listen. And mama gets annoyed with something Magneto says and takes off one of her gloves but then stops.

I keep listening and then Magneto leaves along with his blue friend. Dad looks bored again and about ten minutes pass and then he checks his watch and looks at me then gets up and opens the hatch of the plane. "Hey we were told to stay in here..." Mama tried to stop him.

He turns now "Do you always do as your told?" he asked then snapped his fingers at me "Terra..come on."

I look curiously "Um..I don't wanna go outside daddy..."

Mama comes over and puts her hands on my shoulder "I think Ter should stay with me..."

Daddy glares "You know..contradicting me in front of the child doesn't set a good example." He looked at me now. "Terra your coming with me." and this time he gave the 'don't make me repeat myself'' look and I went over and he took my hand and we walked out of the plane.

At first we just walked a bit and then after a while of not finding anything we were gonna go back to the plane but then there was this pain in my head and it crippled me and it did the same to daddy it didn't last too long and I somehow got really far away. I think I may have propelled myself over to where the plane was. When the pain stopped I passed out and I think my mama saw me and carried me in.

P. POV...

Pyro got up once the pain was gone and his mind instantly jumped. WHERE was Terra! He began to look around but he couldn't find her anywhere. He became depressed and wasn't sure what to do. It would kill him if anything happened to his baby. She was his princess. The one that was daddies little girl. The one that was just like her father in attitude. She was his reason...his life. And if he lost her..well he couldn't even bare the thought long enough to think about what he might do. He kept searching and Magneto showed up and actually started helping him search. Then the damn broke and Magneto took John to his plane "Come Pyro...we'll find Terra later. I'm sure she's alright."

Pyro gave him a look "Your not a father are you?" he asked knowingly

"Well no..why?"

"Because if you were you'd know that I can't wait til later to know if she's okay." Pyro said getting onto the plane now. He saw Mystic the blue mutant and realized this was a separate plane.

Magneto was next to him now having finally found Pyro's weakness and would use it to manipulate him.

"You want what's best for Terra? Don't you Pyro?" he asked.

"Of course I do...and leave her out of this!" Pyro glared knowing exactly what Magneto was trying to do.

"I only mean to tell you the truth boy. The only true way to protect her is to fight against those that would harm them. the humans. They are coming Pyro...and if you give them the chance they will destroy your little girl Do you want that? Do you want them to destroy your Terra?" Magneto asked and could see the flash on anger in Pyro's eyes.

"That's NOT going to happen..." he tried to assert himself now.

"Oh but it will Pyro...I can promise you that. Unless you stand against the humans they will destroy her and then rest of us."

Pyro was enraged now. ":NO! " he shouted jerking away and going over to the door.

"Then protect them. Join me and help me take down the humans. It's the only way to protect your girls." Pyro stopped in his tracks as he heard those words. He had opened the hatch and could see the other plan now and he saw Terra then. She was okay. She was surprised to see him on another plan but she was okay...he gazed into the eyes of his little girl. And he knew then...He couldn't do it. He couldn't risk going back and then finding out that Magneto was right all along. No...he needed to stay. He had to make sure that nothing happened to her. And he didn't care what he had to do to accomplish that. He didn't care what the price was. As long as his little girl was safe he would do almost anything. He nodded his head determined now and slowly shut the door now he turned back to Magneto. "What exactly is your plan?"

Magneto grinned and then told him everything. Terra feeling a bit abandoned and confused struggled in Rogue's arms and Rogue had stopped her from getting off the plane and then she cried giving up and scared for her daddy now. Rogue held her as she cried and felt bad for the little girl...she also felt like bashing Pyro in the head with something REALLY freaking heavy for doing this to them the damn traitor!

TBC...

/ Will try to post the next chapter soon. I need to sleep. Will try to post the next chapter before I start to RP later. /

Next time: Pyro shows up at the Cure building but it isn't Bobby that's looking for Rogue this time.


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy knows best

Terra Allerdyce sequel

Note: I am doing the best I can when it comes to updating. And I know I am not updating as fast as I used to and I may take a break from RP so that I can update some of my stories cause I KNOW that I need to do that. And I wish some of you wouldn't pressure me so much cause honestly I will update all of the stories its just that sometimes I have more passion for one then I do for the others at the moment. Like now. I want to work on Terra's story because it's been a while. Also I know I said I wasn't gonna pair Pyro and Rogue together as an actual couple...but I may reconsider if any of you guys would like to see that...so its up to you guys...Pyro/Rogue...yes or no?

Chapter summery: The one person on this earth that can control Terra is her father. Most of the time that's a good thing...but that was before Pyro became evil.

This is two weeks after chapter one and NO I am not gonna fill in the blanks about what might have happened in that time. I am going to just jump right in.

Warning: Spanking

Chapter two: Daddy knows best.

Two weeks later:

Terra was looking for Rogue. She was nervous and worried because she couldn't find her. After hearing about the cure Rogue had seemed interested. Because she didn't want to have to always wear her gloves. She wanted to be able to touch people. A hug. A kiss. Terra had overheard the talk she had with Logan one night. "A'hm afraid to hold my own child Logan. It's not right! I'm a mama now. I should be able to hold my child! I'm sorry..." Rogue said. Logan sighed "Look kid. If your gonna do it then do it because it's what you want. I'm not gonna stop you. But I want you to be sure before you go out and that door and do this."

Rogue had sat there for a bit longer and Terra had gone to bed unsure of what to think. She missed her daddy. And her mama was being tempted with the promise of the cure.

When she couldn't find Rogue she left the mansion and followed the trail all the way to the cure. There were people with picket signs and also people lined up at the building. She went over to the rope to see if she could see Rogue in the line across the street. She didn't see her there.

Then she stiffened and turned suddenly to find her father right behind her "Hey baby girl...daddies here." he greeted with a cocky smile. She just stared and then he got annoyed "Well?" he said raising a brow.

"Well what?" she asked not getting it.

"Get your ass over here and give your daddy a hug!" he scolded and reluctantly she went over and hugged him. "Good girl...you trust daddy don't you princess?" Pyro asked while stroking her hair.

Terra nodded. "Good...then your going to do exactly as I tell you to aren't you baby?" he asked with a wicked smile now. Terra wasn't exactly sure that she liked where this was going.

"Yes?" she said in a questioning tone not sure what he was up to.

"Good girl. Now close your eyes Princess. Daddy doesn't want you to see this. And keep them closed. Your not to open them again until I tell you to. You understand?" he asked

Terra was now VERY worried. "Daddy what are you gonna do? Why can't I see?" she asked. She had seen him use his power before and he had never made her close her eyes before. She had a feeling that he didn't want her to see because he was going to do something bad. Pyro gazed gently at her "Just close your eyes sweetheart. Do it now. " Pyro ordered his tone still gentle. She closed her eyes then and felt him move her for a moment. As if he was placing her a couple steps back. Then he said "Don't move. And don't open your eyes. " he reminded then his hands left her arms and he turned now towards the center for the cure. Fire formed in his hand from his new gloves that had a built in lighter.

Terra heard the fire and couldn't help but open her eyes because she was scared and she HAD to know what he was going to do. Then she stared in horror when he threw a blast of fire at the center for the cure. There was an explosion and several people screamed including Terra. She almost couldn't bare the look in his eyes when he had thrown the fire blast. It was a look of determination mixed with rage. And it wasn't a pleasant look. She had only ever seen that look in his eyes once. And that had been after a girl from the future had been killed. The girl had traveled back in time and Pyro had discovered a secret about her. But the girl had been killed. Sacrificed herself to save Pyro from a dangerous mutant team. She had destroyed half of them before they had taken her out. She had formed a type of shield to protect everyone else. And when she died...first there had been a shattered look and his eyes had filled with tears and then the rage had come all too easy. That girls death was the only time she had ever saw him that enraged.

The center for the cure was destroyed. And he turned to Terra again and she took a step back not sure that she could do this. Was she suppose to fight her own father now? Pyro looked annoyed and angry. "Terra what did I say! I said to keep your eyes closed!" he growled and then she turned to run.

"Hey! You get your little ass back here young lady!" he moved fast now shoving his way through the crowd. He was bigger and had longer legs so he was faster. He caught her easily and lifted her off her feet "Whoa there princess...and where exactly do you think your going? I'll tell you where your going. Your going with me. I'm taking you to the camp with me. And your going to help us defeat the humans." Pyro said and began to carry her away. "No..." she said struggling a bit now.

"It's not optional Terra...when it comes to you I have complete control over everything you do. If I don't think you should do something then you damn well will NOT be doing it. It's called power of the father. And your going to do exactly as I say little girl. Because even for the slightest disobedience your going to get your ass blistered. Is that clear?" he demanded harshly.

She could do nothing but say "Yes daddy..." she stopped struggling and he set her down and then she just walked beside him for a while until they got to their destination.

When she saw Magneto again she glared daggers at him. "Hello again my dear. How have you been? I hope you've been well." he said

"I've seen better days." Terra answered.

"yes..I'm sure we all have. And there will be better days coming I promise you that. Just as soon as we fix this cure problem. So Terra. What is your mutant name? I don't believe you told me before." Magneto said.

Terra glanced at the ground now a bit embarrassed.

Pyro answered for her "She doesn't have one yet. She never gave herself one." he said and put an arm around her shoulder to help her remain calm and unafraid.

"Ah...I see. Well we'll have to fix that won't we dear? You can think of one now. What would you like to be called?" Magneto asked.

She had never understood the need for two names. "I like Terra..." she said looking at Magneto now.

"yes but that's your human name. You need a mutant one as well. Like your father. He calls himself Pyro because of his power. And I call myself Magneto because of my power. And you may call yourself whatever you like my dear." he said smiling now.

"I LIKE Terra..." she insisted.

Pyro's grip tightened a bit "We'll think of one later. I'll help her come up with one." he assured and pulled her to his side again.

"Very well. We need to get going soon...how it go at the center?" Magneto asked.

Pyro smirked wickedly "Oh it was a blast."

"I certainly hope so. Good job Pyro." Magneto praised and then went on his way. The group of four mutants were now getting ready to go to a mutant meeting. And Pyro pulled Terra aside over to a tent.

"Your coming with us and your to stay by my side is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes..." she said shortly.

Pyro then sighed allowing himself to soften a bit and sat down and pulled her into his lap "Listen to me. Okay? I know that not everything daddy does makes sense right now...but daddy knows best okay? You know that I love you. Don't you Terra?" he asked hopefully.

"yes daddy...and I love you too..." she said and he smiled.

"Okay...now lets think of a mutant name shall we?" he grinned.

"Um...okay..like yours?" she asked.

"Yeah something like mine...maybe Firestarter? Or Pyro Girl? Or Something else Fire related like that...Or maybe Blaze?" Pyro explained.

She perked up at that last one "Blaze?"

He grinned "Yeah. We'll call you Blaze."

An hour later Terra was walking next to Pyro as Magneto and his gang interrupted a mutant convention and made a convincing argument that Terra thought was just Magneto's own worries. Personally she didn't think the humans would force the cure on them. It was too much of a risk. But yet Magneto seemed to think that it was only a matter of time.

On the way out some of the mutants followed and one saw Terra "What? You preach about how we're at risk and you really expect us to believe you even though your gonna bring a little girl along for the ride?" A guy with dark hair taunted.

Magneto smirked "My boy that little girl has more power then anyone I have ever come across."

The guy seemed intrigued he looked at Terra now "So...if you've got such massive power let's see it."

Pyro yanked his daughter back and got in the other guys face forming fire in his hand "Back off!" he warned dangerously.

The guy took a step back and then he showed his own power and Pyro smirked at that. And the rest of the time was spent getting the army together and forming a plan.

Terra listened but never spoke. Pyro kept a close eye on her even when no one else noticed. He would pause ever couple of minutes to glance over at her and then Terra noticed it. And there was a spark of hope in her. She slowly smiled. She knew that look on her father's face. He was bored. Meaning that he was getting tired of it. Maybe it wasn't too late to bring him back. She looked around now and decided to 'wonder off' she went over to the woods and walked for about a mile. Then stopped. She knew her father would see her missing and then he would go look for her. As if on cue she heard him shouting. "Terra Misty Allerdyce where are you!"

She didn't answer. Instead she picked up a stick and began to draw in the dirt as if playing was the only thing she was trying to do.

Pyro found her a couple minutes later "What the hell do you think your doing?" he took the stick from her hands and threw it and Terra stood her ground and stood up looking at him. "I was just looking around." she said

"NO you were just wondering off and pushing the limits like you always do!" he growled.

"Daddy I was bored." she whined.

"Yeah well it just got you a whoppin little girl!" He growled then he grabbed her arm fast and pulled her over trapping her so that she was bent at his side.

She bit her lip as he raised her mid knee length skirt and then she tried not to cry out as he began to sharply slap her underwear clad bottom. Swat after fiery swat landed and after 13 of these swats she had tears in her eyes. Pyro paused for a moment "Are you gonna wonder off again?" he asked sternly.

"No..." she cried feeling the tears roll down her cheeks now.

Pyro then gripped her tighter around the waist and pulled her panties down baring her bottom and she cried then now knowing that he wasn't done with her yet. He began to swat her bare bottom now sharply covering every inch of her already pink bottom and turning it a darker shade of red and she squirmed in his grasped and then just cried because she couldn't get away. Her bottom was now a fiery red and Pyro slapped her sit spots 5 times each then he decided that she had had enough punishment. He pulled up her panties and let her skirt fall to cover her bottom then he let her up and caught her as she crumpled into his arms and cried. He held her whispering to her softly that he loved her more then anything in the world and that she was always his little girl. He held her until she calmed down then he smiled gently at her as they headed back she leaned on him the whole way there. He helped her into their tent and the she laid in the bed for a while and Pyro kissed her forehead and stroked her hair softly until she feel asleep. After that he left to consult more with Magneto...however the more Magneto talked the more Pyro became worried for his daughter. Pyro had one very powerful weakness and it was that little girl of his. The more Pyro thought about the plane the more he was having second thoughts about staying. Perhaps this wasn't for the best after all...he gazed over at the tent...it didn't matter what he wanted or what he thought was fair...no...what mattered to him was that he didn't lose the only family he had left in this world.

Pyro went for a walk to think...what was best for Terra?

TBC...

**sigh* **It didn't use to take me three days to finish one chapter...I meant to have this done sooner but again I got distracted with RP...I just figured I'd finish this before I go to bed. So what did you guys think? And again would you like to see Rogue and Pyro together?  
Next time: Pyro makes the choice that will either damn him or save him. Will Pyro do what's right? Or will he let his fears get the better of him again? Find out next time.


	3. Chapter 3 A unexpected Betrayal

/ I think I found myself a muse and I have named her Pyro Maniac in honor of the great Pyro head. You know who you are this one's for you and all the rest of my fans too :) /

Chapter summary: Pyro makes his choice...and so does Terra...

Warning: Spanking (yeah I know Terra is the most disrespectful and rebellious character I have ever come up with but HEY look at who her father is for crying out loud. Lol )

Chapter three: A unexpected betrayal

While Pyro was gone Magneto pulled Terra aside and spoke with her. "My dear do you have any idea of the power you posses? Do you know why your here?" She thought about that "Because my daddy made me come here." she said knowingly. Magneto grinned "Well yes but do you know why he went to get you?" she shook her head no. Magneto smiled "Because I need you sweet girl...I need you to help me save the mutant race." he said. Terra looked curiously "The mutant race is in danger?" she asked. "Of course my dear. The humans want to destroy us. They want to steal your power with the cure. That's what the cure does you know. It steals your power. They want you weak Terra. They want you and the rest of the mutant race on their level." Magneto could see the rage growing in her eyes. "It's my power. They can't take my power. " she said annoyed.

"That's what there going to do Terra. Unless you help us stop them." he said.

Pyro came walking back to camp then and saw Terra out of the tend and talking to Magneto.

Pyro stood a foot away now "Terra." he called and she looked over at him. She saw him glance around and he raised a brow at her "yes daddy?" she asked.

"Come here." he said. She looked curiously at him. She knew that look on his face. And it made her nervous. That was his 'I'm about to do something and I need you to listen to me' look. It was a pleading look and it scared Terra when he gave her that look. She went over to him and Magneto seemed to sense that he had lost Pyro. "Pyro? Have you doubts?" he asked.

Pyro glared "Doubts? Of course I have doubts...I don't give a shit about this war. I was willing to help you...but I've come to realize something..." Pyro said

"What have you realized?" Magneto asked wondering what had happened.

Pyro put an arm around Terra "My daughter's safety is more important then this war...I'm sorry Magneto...but I can't do this...I thought that I could...but I can't...I would never forgive myself is anything happened to Terra. " Pyro said honestly. He wasn't usually that mushy but he wanted to make a point. Magneto understood. "I understand Pyro..but you have to have more faith in your daughter then that...she isn't in danger...I'm certain that she can handle herself." Magneto said.

Terra nodded "Yeah..daddy I'll be fine." she said

"Shut up Terra. This isn't up for debate." Pyro said sternly he grabbed her arm and formed fire in his hand "We're leaving...and I'll fry anyone who even tries to stop us." he threatened eying all of them.

Terra felt a new rage...she was tired of being controlled by her father...first he forced her to come and now he's forcing her to leave just when she is starting to understand why they were here? Nobody made any move to stop them. Magneto knew that Pyro had enough fuel to blow them all to oblivion and wouldn't hesitate to do so.

They were just at the camp exit when Terra jerked her arm free and Pyro turned and grabbed her arm again "Terra I'm not in the mood." he growled and began to drag her away again then she kicked him and yanked her arm free again "NO! I'm not leaving! You can leave if you want to but I chose to stay!" she glared.

Pyro's eyes burned with fury what the hell had Magneto said to his little girl? Pyro knew he was being challenged and he didn't want her to use her powers...so he did the only thing he could think of to make this easier for the both of them. He slapped her so hard that it knocked her out. Her scream tore his heart and then she landed on the ground not moving. He picked her up and then carried her back to the mansion where he was welcomed again. He placed her on her bed and sat there and watched until she began to stir. And he realized that he had made a mistake. He had contradicted himself. Kids needed structure. You couldn't just constantly be changing things. He should be keeping things constant. He had to start thinking more. His daughter was here for a reason. Maybe it was to help him learn to stick to one path and learn to think before he acts. His daughter made him a better person. And for the first time ever something actually meant more to him then his own life. He would do anything for her. Be anything for her. He wanted to be the greatest father in the world because his had been an ass and his baby deserved better the that.

Terra opened her eyes and Pyro instantly stopped his train of thought as she sat up. She didn't look hurt. She looked enraged. She gave a cry of frustration and then charged attacking him they fell to the floor hard Pyro landing on his back and Terra punched him hard in the face. Pyro look up at her and glared "DON'T do that again." he warned.

She snarled and then punched him again and now Pyro was just as pissed he caught her fist before she could hit hit a third time and then he yank her to the side making her lose her balance and he was fast as he got up and grabbed her around the waste and then sat down with her across his lap.

Terra instantly stopped fighting and went submissive as she always did when in this position. "Daddy no...I'm sorry." she protested.

" Yes! Terra Misty Allerdyce you don't hit daddy! You don't attack anyone unless you have daddies permission. You KNOW that young lady...and your not near as sorry as your about to be!" he said and raised her skirt and then didn't wast any time. He pulled her panties down as well and he saw that her bottom was a tad bit pink from her earlier spanking. He slapped his hand down sharply on her bottom covering every inch of skin and Terra's tears came faster because she had already been spanked once and this second time was worse because of it. The sting was more intense. Pyro didn't stop just because she was in tears. He paused and spotted the hairbrush and grabbed him "I'm about to give you a very good reason not to challenge daddy." He said and then brought the hairbrush down snapping his wrist to make a sharp impact Terra cried out and the Pyro landed 5 rapid swats to her right cheek. Then added another 5 to her left cheek. She cried and squirmed on his lap trying to get away and Pyro hardened his heart and kept moving down landing sharp swats on her sit spots and she cried louder and kicked her legs hard and Pyro trapped her legs within in securing her and then continuing to blister her little bottom until it was a deep red and all she could do was lay there on his lap no longer having the strength the fight anymore. Pyro stopped and tossed the brush away as if he was angry at it. Then he rubbed her back while she was over his lap and when she calmed a little he helped her up and hugged her tight and she was crying hard now into his chest. Pyro held her tight "Shh...shh..baby it's okay..your okay...daddies sorry he had to do that...but you can't ever fight with me like that baby.." he said lovingly hugging her and stroking her hair until she was okay again. She laid in the bed after that and went to sleep.

Two hours later:

Terra woke up thinking about what Magneto had said and she got mad again...she didn't want the humans to steal her powers..they belong to her! Terra laid there thinking about it for a while and then got out of bed and ever her still blazing bottom didn't stop her from climbing out the window.

Two days later:

Pyro was FREAKING OUT! He hadn't seen Terra in two days and was worried that something had happened to her. Tonight was the big battle against Magneto and his army and Pyro was going with the X men to help save the cure. But while on the plan Pyro worried about where his daughter was.

On the battle ground.:

The X Men and the extra's stood there and finally stopped Magneto and his army and Pyro eye's focused on only one thing...Terra was standing right beside Magneto.

"Huh...like father like daughter I guess." Kitty said and glared at Pyro who glared back and then glared at his child. Magneto's army stopped and he looked at the girl "Go ahead my dear." he said.

Terra nodded and walked forward towards them stopping a few feet away.

Pyro stepped forward as well "What the hell do you think your doing Terra!"

"I'm protecting myself from those animals..." she said angrily.

"What animals?" he demanded

"The humans that want to steal my powers and the powers of all mutants..." Terra said.

Pyro growled but he knew he only had himself to blame. He had betrayed everyone so of course his little girl would think it was okay too.

"Terra it's all lies...It took me some thinking but I eventually figured it out...he's using you...he doesn't care about you. All he cares about is that your dangerous and that he can win with you on his side..." Pyro tried to reason with her.

She clenched her fist "Shut up!" she snapped at him. And Pyro stood shocked for a second then the rage burned in his eyes "EXCUSE me?" he demanded in ice cold tones.

"I said to shut the fuck up! I don't care what you think...YOUR the liar...you have no chance here and you have no choice and that is what bothers you...the fact that your not in control of me anymore." Terra glared.

Pyro saw red "Terra misty Allerdyce you are on dangerous ground little girl...back off...NOW...before you land yourself in more trouble then you can handle..." Pyro warned.

She formed fire in her right hand "Bring it on Pyro..."

Pyro raised a brow "Oh...so now you think your so big and bad that you can take on anyone is that it?"

"That's it." she agreed.

Pyro's eyes narrowed "Your in for very rude wake up call little girl..."

"So shut up and make a move already..." she sassed.

Pyro actually laughed "Terra...honey? You might wanna keep that pretty little mouth of your shut because by the end of all this I will still be your father...and I will still beat your ass for everything you've done...Princess...did daddy ever tell what happens to naught little girls that mess with fire?" he asked with a cocky look on his face.

She glared and rolled her eyes "Let me guess...they get burned?"

"Nope..." he said surprising her then added "They get there asses beat when they get home."

she didn't like all the threats he was making. And in public too! it was starting to affect her confidence.

"Last chance Terra...back off. " Pyro said

Terra knew what he meant...he didn't mean to back away from them...he meant to lose the attitude and to not even dare to try and use her powers against them.

She looked at him unsure now "What will you do if I don't?"

Pyro almost couldn't believe her daring...but then he thought of something so horrid that he knew he had her now..."Every night for a week..." was his answer and he said it with a calm face.

Terra paled knowing exactly what he mean...he meant that he would spank her every night for a week...that was just too awful. The fire in her hand died.

Pyro relaxed a bit "Good girl..." he snapped his fingers "Now get your ass over here." he demanded and then glared at Magneto as Terra walked to him.

Magneto was angry that he had lost Terra but the battle soon began and Terra helped.

At one point Pyro and Terra both used their powers. Pyro never hesitated and he had already told Terra it was okay to use her powers now but she still didn't want to. She used it a couple times when she or the others needed help.

They soon saved the cure and Magneto and his army retreated.

And the X gang went home to the mansion.

Terra went to her room ad Pyro waited only two hours before going to her room to deal with what had happened. She had really crossed a line this time...and Pyro was about to make sure she never crossed it again...

Pyro unbuckled his belt pulled it from the loops and folded in half as he walked into her bedroom.

TBC...

Next time: Terra gets her butt busted for her betrayal and her disrespect on the field...also more to come so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4: Punishment to fit the crime

Terra sequel

/ This one's for the fans...and Pyromaniac...did you know that that's an actual word for an actual disease? I had no clue and I gave someone that nickname...not gonna take it back now though. So she's my pyromaniac forever! /

Chapter summary: Pretty obvious but this is just a punishment chapter. And yeah I know there's been a spanking in almost every chapter with this one but like I said Terra is naughty and stubborn and...*sighs* Just like her daddy. *glares at Pyro * I just HAD to pick you to be her father didn't I!

Warning: Spanking...and soaping it's been a while since I did one of those so yeah.

Chapter four: The punishment fits the crime.

Before he entered the room Pyro stopped and took a shaky breath then looked down at the belt. He couldn't use that. Not this time. This was going to be very severe and if he used the belt then it would tear her little bottom literally and he would never hurt his baby like that. He replaced his belt ad went down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a spoon putting it in his back pocket and then went to Terra's room. She looked up when he came in and she didn't even have to ask if she was in trouble.

He had a look on his face that she had never seen before and it sorta scared her. It was sorta like determination mixed with regret or maybe guilt.

First Pyro walked to her bathroom to check and see if there was fresh soap. When he found some he ran it under the water making it foamy "Terra come here." he called from the bathroom.

Terra looked nervously towards the bathroom and then got up and went in. she saw what he was doing but she was clueless as to why he was doing it. "Sit down on the toilet seat* he said.

His tone and actions made her not eve hesitate. She put the lid down and sat on it watching him til finally he turned off the water and turned to her with a stern yet patient look "Okay. Terra do you remember the things you said to daddy on the field earlier?" he asked and she gulped and nodded.

"Okay good. Now I want you to remember how you spoke to me and keep that in your mind for the next hour alright?" Pyro said gazing at her.

Terra didn't want to remember it but she nodded anyways.

He nodded and then sighed "Alright. Open your mouth sweetheart."

That confused her and she eyes him nervously "Why daddy?"

He raises a brow "What did I just say young lady?"

She frowned but then opened her mouth.

"Good girl. Now stick out your tongue for me." Pyro instructed as he came over and crouched before her so that they were eye level.

She was scared now but she trust him and so she stuck out her tongue not understanding what he was going to do.

Pyro took hold of her chin with one hand to help keep her still then he gathered his courage and began to rub the soap on her tongue and made a face and squirmed but he held her chin firmly and made sure to cover every inch of her tongue then he stopped and placed it in her mouth watching the tears form in her eyes "Now bit down and hold it in your mouth." he ordered.

She whimpered through her tears and bit down on the nasty soap "Good girl.." he pet her hair for a moment. " Daddy will be right back and your not to take out that soap until I tell you do you hear me?" he asked she nodded staying as she was.

Pyro left the bathroom and took a breath as he left. This was gonna be hard. But she needed it to be hard. He set the spoon on the bedside table and let her sit with the soap in her mouth for four minutes. Then he went back in and ran a wash rag under the water and let it sit there while he went over and took the soap from her mouth then took her by the hand and led her to the sink "spit." he told her and she obeyed spitting several times but it didn't help to get the awful taste out. Pyro took a cup and filled it with a small amount of water "rinse." he said then she looked at him curiously so he demonstrated for her by taking a sip swishing it around in his mouth and then spitting. "Like that." he told her handing her the cup again. She nodded and did it until the small amount of water was gone and it helped only a little but she could still clearly taste the soap. Pyro now took the wet wash cloth and wiper the sides of her mouth to get the extra soap off. When that was done he took her by the shoulders "Alright now go stand in the corner." she went over to stand there and Pyro used that time to clean up and also to get his thoughts together.

Another five minutes past and he came out not and sat on the bed. "Come here Terra." he summoned her again.

Terra went over to him worried because he was being so nice. It was more like the old him before he had changed. Like when they were first getting used to each other. He hadn't really cussed that much back then.

Pyro took her by the chin again "Terra do you know why you got the soap in your mouth?" he asked.

"Cause I said bad words?" she asked ad Pyro grinned a bit. She may be slow when it came to not knowing when to back down but she was actually a very smart little girl. "That's right. You don't talk to daddy like that okay? Lets just not do it again. " he said

"I promise." she said

"Good girl. Now..." he looked sad again "Do you know why your about to be spanked?" he asked.

The 'S' word always made the butterflies come and she now knew that it wasn't over. She wanted to cry now. "Cause I was bad?" she asked.

Pyro shook his head "you weren't bad...but you DID disobey daddy more then once and you were disrespectful. And I want it to stop Terra. I'm tired of you constantly doing whatever the hell you want to. You can't do that. You have to learn to listen even if you don't always like what you hear. I'm going to be really hard on you baby. And it's because I want you to start listening to me. And because you ran away your getting another spanking tomorrow night." he said and didn't give her a chance to protest.

He took her around the waist and quickly had her across him lap and tucked securely at his side.

He raised her skirt revealing her panties took a breath to center himself and then began to slap her bottom sharply landing slap after stinging slap to both her cheeks.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack (to the right cheek)

smack smack smack smack smack smack(to the left cheek)

Terra felt the smarting sting start to build and she whimpered through the first ten.

Pyro paused to pick up the spoon closed his eyes and took a deep breath to prepare himself. He had never used a spoon on her before but he knew from personal exsperiance that it was the worst sting/burn you will ever feel. Nothing held a more powerful impact that the spoon.

Pyro brought the spoon down cracking it sharply on her sit spots give her 5 quick whacks to each ad that made her screech and kick her legs. He paused now and took her tightly around the wast with one arm waiting for the sting to sink in and her legs to stop kicking.

The kicking stopped a few seconds later since she couldn't get away from the intense sting she just cried. Pyro then pulled her panties down to bare her bottom and saw that it was already bright pink.

He moved her up a little so that her upper half was on the bed and his left arm held her trapped there.

While he began to bring down the spoon landing sharp whacks rapidly spreading the fire over both of her cheeks and she cried harder and screamed and he gave her 30 whacks turning her bottom a fiery red. Then he tossed the spoon across the room and picked her up to hold her tight rocking her and shushing her as she cried.

Terra cried into her daddies shoulder now her poor little bottom on fire and she was certain that she didn't even want to think about disobeying him any time soon. Pyro held her petting her hair and rocking her in his lap until she fell asleep. He placed her in the bed and covered her up and kissed her goodnight then whispered "Daddy loves you princess. " he then went over and picked up the spoon and cringed as he realized he would have to spank her again the next night.

Feeling stressed and guilty Pyro stole one of Logan's beers and drank it.

Next time: Terra get's spanked again and Logan MIGHT make an appearance to spank Pyro...not sure yet. So what did ya'll think?

TBC...


End file.
